


ESTA POÇÃO ESTÁ TÃO SECA QUE... da próxima vez terás de tratá-la como se fosse uma Armadilha-do-Diabo

by HannaStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaStark/pseuds/HannaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo em que o Snape não existe (ou decidiu tirar umas férias nas Maldivas depois da morte da Lily) e Poções é ensinada pelo infame Professor Gordon Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESTA POÇÃO ESTÁ TÃO SECA QUE... da próxima vez terás de tratá-la como se fosse uma Armadilha-do-Diabo

Neville Longbootom é um rapaz baixo, um pouco rechonchudo e bastante desajeitado. Tem alguns problemas em comunicar com as outras pessoas – leia-se, dificuldade em expressar às outras pessoas o que pensa e sente, talvez (sem dúvida) por excesso de timidez – e provavelmente o seu único amigo é Trevor. Um sapo. Que está constantemente a fugir dele.  


Sendo um rapaz praticamente invisível aos olhos dos seus colegas de equipa e alvo de chacota dos infames Slytherin, há contudo algumas vantagens na sua posição social. Por exemplo, costuma confraternizar com os quadros do terceiro andar, por onde, às segundas-feiras de manhã, passam os alunos do sétimo ano, em direcção à sala de Feitiços.  


Numa dessas segundas-feiras, enquanto fez um pequeno desvio para dar os bons-dias às senhoras risonhas que lhe acenaram de volta, antes de ir para as Masmorras, para ter Poções – um lugar detestável para ser leccionada uma disciplina que só causava problemas a Neville –, não pode deixar de escutar o bando de sete-anistas que esperam pelo início da aula de Feitiços:  


— Ele exigiu-nos que fizéssemos a Poção dos Mortos-Vivos de cabeça! – diz um dos rapazes Ravenclaw, indignado.  


— Mais, ele obrigou-nos a fazer a poção em menos de uma hora… – diz a rapariga Hufflepuff. Parece abatida pelo que passou. A outra rapariga Ravenclaw, toca-lhe no ombro e lança-lhe um olhar apologético, antes de dizer aos restantes membros do grupo:  


— A poção de Maureen ficou de cor cinzenta.  


Aparentemente, essa não era a cor certa da poção, pelas caras que os outros fazem. Olham todos para a rapariga, cada vez mais encolhida, esperando ouvir o resto da história, que não tarda.  


— O modo de preparação dizia para mexermos a poção no sentido anti-horário, mas foi um detalhe que me escapou. Quando terminei a poção, em vez de ficar violeta, ficou cinzenta! E já não havia nada a fazer… – o grupo está suspenso nas suas palavras. Tal como Neville, que não consegue chegar-se mais à frente para ouvir melhor as palavras de Maureen, sem fazer notar a sua presença. – Ele disse-me que a poção estava tão mal cozinhada que em vez de dar sono às pessoas, fazia acordar um morto – e começou ali num pranto inconsolável.  


Neville não é um entendido em poções. Não faz a mínima ideia de que poção estão a falar, provavelmente alguma que terá de aprender a saber fazer de cor quando fosse do sétimo ano. Mas pela reacção da rapariga, não pode evitar sentir um calafrio espinha abaixo.  


Já teve algumas aulas de poções com o professor Ramsay. E, apesar do ambiente nada acolhedor – um pouco macabro, até – e do ar sisudo, quase antipático do professor, sempre achou que as coisas pudessem melhorar com as aulas práticas. Mas nesse dia vai ser a sua primeira aula de poções a sério. Quando vai finalmente juntar os ingredientes cuidadosa e previamente preparados num caldeirão, pela ordem adequada e seguir exactamente os passos do livro para obter o resultado final esperado. Ou dar tudo errado, como é o mais provável de acontecer, e ouvir algo como “Esta poção está seca!” ou “Estas lesmas cornudas estão tão mal cozinhadas que estão a tentar rastejar para fora do caldeirão!”.  


A aula está prestes a começar e Neville ainda tinha de descer até às Masmorras. Mas por momentos deixa-se estar ali, congelado, imaginando o que pode acontecer. A situação social já não era a melhor. Ter sido escolhido para os Gryffindor deixava-o realmente confuso. Porque não tinha sido escolhido para os sempre simpáticos e bonacheirões Hufflepuff? Quanto muito, a situação serviu para que a avó o deixasse andar um pouco mais à vontade, não estando sempre a dar-lhe lições sobre como ser alguém digno de honrar a memória dos pais.  


Mas este professor deixa-o amedrontado. Como só a sua avó consegue.  


Respira fundo três vezes, antes de se pôr a caminho da aula.  


***  


Harry e os outros Gryffindor já estam sentados na sala. Harry olha para ele e sorri-lhe. A única pessoa que, de certa forma, é simpática para ele. E é famoso! Quando a avó soube, fez questão de lhe escrever a dizer que devia tornar-se amigo dele, que só lhe faria bem. Mas Neville não conseguiu dizer-lhe mais do que um “Olá” trémulo e praticamente inaudível. Nem sequer tem a certeza de ele alguma vez o ter ouvido sequer. Mas tem-se mostrado amistoso com ele e nunca o tratou mal. Quem lhe dera ser como o Harry.  


No outro lado da sala, sentam-se os Slytherin. Com o seu ar arrogante, olham de esguelha para os restantes colegas de aula e de vez em quando cochicham e riem-se. Neville detesta não ser capaz de fazer-lhes frente. Algo no seu rosto deve ter denunciado o seu desconforto, porque um dos rapazes (Crabbe ou Goyle? Está sempre a trocar-lhes os nomes na cabeça) prepara-se para vir na sua direcção, mas Malfoy agarra-o pelo braço e olhando directamente para Neville, diz muito petulantemente:  


— Não te dês ao trabalho, Crabbe. Espera só até começarmos as aulas e o professor trata do assunto por nós.  


E sorri daquela forma que alguém sorri quando sabe que vai acontecer alguma coisa maliciosamente divertida.  


Então o professor Ramsay aparece, sabe-se lá vindo de onde – parece ser uma característica comum a todos os professores, provavelmente algo que se aprende quando se tornam adultos. Sem dizer uma palavra, entra na sala, dirige-se ao quadro e com um piparote da varinha, o giz começa a escrever no quadro: “Hoje: Poção do Esquecimento” e por baixo a página do livro onde estão as instruções.  


Um dos Slytherin diz muito baixinho:  


— Se usarmos essência de Neville, fazemos esta poção num instante.  


Os restantes colegas riem-se, mas basta um olhar do Professor Ramsay para se calarem automaticamente. Neville respira fundo e tenta animar-se. Concentra-te, Neville. Se seguires exactamente os passos que vêm no livro, nada há-de correr mal.  


— Têm precisamente hora e meia para terminarem a poção, – começa a dizer o Professor, de modo sorumbático – ao fim da qual terão de pousar a varinha e pararem imediatamente o que estão a fazer – faz uma pausa para olhar para o rosto de cada um. Quando olha para Neville, ele encolhe-se mais na cadeira, tentando tornar-se invisível só com a força do pensamento. – Eu irei ao lugar de cada um avaliar o que fizeram e no fim da aula terão uma classificação. A pessoa que fizer a melhor poção, receberá cinquenta pontos para a equipa. Podem começar.  


Neville começa a desfolhar as páginas nervosamente. Ao seu lado já se ouvem os colegas a comentar a dificuldade da tarefa e a levantarem-se para ir buscar os materiais. 

Olha para a página amarelada do livro que herdou do pai, à espera de alguma inspiração para que as coisas corram bem. A primeira coisa a fazer é ir buscar os ingredientes: duas gotas de água do Rio Lete, dois raminhos de Valeriana, duas medidas de Ingrediente Padrão e quatro bagas de Visco.  


***  


Todo o processo fora moroso e atabalhoado. Tropeçara nos próprios pés e quase partira o frasco com a água do Rio Lete. Por pouco, não trocara a ordem dos ingredientes. E a hora que demorou a cozinhar, passou-se lentamente.  


— Acabou-se o tempo! Pousem as varinhas – diz o Professor Ramsay, que tinha passado o tempo todo entre observações aos alunos e preparando a sua própria poção. 

Curiosamente, tinha um cheiro agradável.  


Neville pousa a varinha ao lado do caldeirão, ainda borbulhante. Está com uma cor que não conseguia descrever, algures entre um verdete acinzentado e um castanho seco. Sem dúvida não era a cor certa, olhando para o caldeirão da Hermione, que ostentava o seu já característico nariz empinado de quem faz tudo bem à primeira. Suspira e prepara-se para o que o Professor lhe dirá.  


O Professor começa por ver as poções dos alunos de Slytherin e vai abanando a cabeça em desagrado a algumas delas. Aproxima-se da poção de Crabbe e detém-se por mais tempo. Olha profusamente para o caldeirão, como que a tentar digerir o que está a observar.  


— Quer-me parecer que ler não é o teu forte, ou esta poção estaria com melhor aspecto! – Acaba por exclamar com a sua possante voz, que ressoa por toda a sala. Crabbe encolhe-se no lugar, como se tivesse levado uma marretada. Neville consegue espreitar para o caldeirão de Crabbe e apercebe-se que a poção dele nem estava assim tão má. Se o Professor Ramsay age assim com a poção do tirânico rapaz, que fará quando vir a de Neville? Ele começa a suar em bica.  


Está praticamente a desmaiar com os nervos, quando o Professor finalmente chega ao seu lugar. Do outro lado da sala, os miúdos Slytherin começam a segredar na expectativa de que o Professor Ramsay acabe com a miséria dele. A sua figura robusta aproxima-se dele e é tudo o que Neville vê no seu campo de visão. Ele olha para cima, directamente para os olhos do Professor e engole em seco, à espera de um comentário.  


— Esta poção está longe de estar sequer bebível… - disse calmamente o Professor. Mas Neville não pode deixar de pensar que antes de acontecer um sismo, há sempre uma estranha sensação de calma. Contudo, o que o Professor diz a seguir deixa-o de tal maneira surpreso, que momentaneamente perde a fala: - Da próxima vez, experimenta mexer um pouco mais depressa. De certeza que tens reflexos rápidos, já te vi lidar com os vasos de Armadilhas-do-Diabo na Estufa. E muito bem, devo dizer.  


E sem mais nenhum comentário, prossegue com a sua avaliação às restantes poções, como se não tivesse acabado de ver a pior poção que alguma vez fora feita naquela sala. 

O olhar embasbacado de Neville só fazia jus ao dos seus colegas na sala. Quem diria que o Professor Ramsay podia ser… simpático?  


A aula está prestes a terminar e depois de uns últimos comentários – a poção de Hermione está perfeitamente concretizada, mas nem assim o Professor se perde muito em elogios –, dirige-se para a frente do quadro.  


— Muito bem. Vejo algum potencial nesta sala. Há menos cabeças-de-ogre aqui do que pensava. Receberão as vossas classificações por carta no final da semana, mas para já, darei os pontos que prometi.  


A sala fica em suspenso, mas toda a gente tem ideia de qual das equipas levará os pontos.  


— Os cinquenta pontos são atribuídas a Menina Granger, por ter feito a melhor poção da sala, – os Gryffindor começam a celebrar, quando são interrompidos – mas fique sabendo que ainda tem muito para aprender.  


Hermione franze o nariz em descontentamento. Provavelmente não está habituada como o Neville a ser repreendida, mesmo tendo feito algo bem.  


Todos os alunos agarram nos seus materiais e começam a enfiá-los nos sacos, quando o Professor Ramsay volta a falar:  


— Antes de se irem embora, tenho mais uns pontos de mérito a dar -, os miúdos olham confusos para o Professor. – Pelo esforço e determinação, mesmo tendo sido a pior poção que já vi nesta sala, dou ao Senhor Longbottom cinco pontos. Estão dispensados.  


E sai da sala, sem mais uma palavra, deixando os Gryffindor a dar palmadinhas de consideração nas costas de Neville e os Slytherin a lançar olhares maldosos para o pobre rapaz, que ainda nem sabe bem o que acabou de se passar.


End file.
